The Insane Adventures of a Halfa TimeTraveler
by TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie
Summary: After Christine leaves with Raoul, Erik spends his days completely miserable...until a strange girl drops into his lake! Is her story true? Is she really from the future? Is she really half ghost? Could she really bring Christine back? DISCONTINUED!
1. Norah Arrives

It had been 3 months since the infamous tragic romantic affair between the beautiful Christine Daae, the handsome Viscount De

'_**Allo, people!! I'm here!! I'm taking a break from my Indy fic, Jones Drabbles, to give you this piece of awesomeness! I need help creating a title, though…anywhoozle…I got the idea of Norah being half-ghost from my favorite cartoon, Danny Phantom, created by Butch Hartman. Yes, I am a nerd! So, please help with the title, NO FLAMES, and please review!!**_

_**I do not own Phantom of the Opera…sigh…**_

It had been 3 months since the infamous tragic romantic affair between the beautiful Christine Daae, the handsome Viscount De Changy, and the mysterious Phantom of the Opera. It seemed that Christine and Raoul forgot all about the lonesome soul beneath the Paris Opera House, but Erik did not forget things easily. He still fretted over his lost love, his Christine. It seemed as if he would spend the rest of his days wallowing in misery, until _that_ day. The day his life changed forever. All because of a girl.

The day started the same as every other one, waking up, eating a bit, trying to compose but being too depressed to think, and a random time traveler landing in his lake.

…wait, what?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" SPLASH! That was what woke Erik from his spot on the organ. Shaking his head, he stood up and looked around. Seeing nothing, he figured he simply imagined the scream. Until he heard the high pitched voice again.

"Oh my God, did it work? Am I in the lair? I better go see. Mousier le Phantom? Erik? Are you in here?" The next part she seemed to say to herself. "Geez, I'm going to kill Ofelia if this thing didn't work. I mean, what if she sent me to, like, Japan or something? Hmm…that WOULD be cool…ok Norah, back to the matter at hand. ERRRRIIIIKKK?? HELLOOOOOOOOO?"

Erik sighed. Whatever this little girl was muttering about, it couldn't be good for him. Disregarding the fact that she knew his real name, he decided to scare her, in hopes that she would leave his lair like a sensible person would. Using his ventriloquism, he threw his voice directly into her ear, saying:

"And what, mademoiselle, would you do if I said that I were here?"

The next thing the girl did shocked Erik.

She squealed. He heard her running footsteps getting closer and closer to him. Cursing under his breath, he fled from the front area of the lair, and into his room. Surely, she wouldn't follow him there.

Oh, how wrong he was. The next thing he knew, the door was thrown open, and there she stood.

She was short, only about 5 feet tall, maybe a few inches shorter. Her short, black hair seemed to stick out in all directions. She was wearing a strange looking outfit, in Erik's opinion. Her teal shirt had stripes zigzagging around it, and it went just above her knees. She was wearing black leggings, and black flip-flops. Her wide, bright green eyes stared at him with a mixture of excitement, disbelief, and something he couldn't identify. Insanity, perhaps?

She looked at his face for a few seconds; her eyes lingering on the mask that covered the right side, grinned wider than Erik thought the human mouth could stretch, and threw herself onto him.


	2. Who Are You?

_**Alice Hi, again, guys! I would like to thank my lone reviewer, Shadow Archer. You get a chocolate chip cookie! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom.**_

_Who Are You?_

"OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod!! It's you! It's really you!! Oh, Ofelia, you're a godsend," the girl screamed as she launched herself on top of Erik, knocking him to the ground. It seemed as though she would be perfectly content with laying on him for the rest of her life, and made no attempt to move until Erik coughed to get her attention. With that, she looked up, realized that they were still on the ground, and stood up, brushing her shoulders. She then held out her hand to Erik, and helped him to his feet.

He glared at her as he stood, brushing his now dusty coat off.

"Mademoiselle, I don't mean to be rude, but who _are _you?" Erik asked the girl, who was still bouncing on the balls of her feet.

She grinned, and made a small curtsy with her long shirt.

"Ah, of course, how rude of me. I usually don't glomp strangers that often, but…anyways, I'm Norah. Norah Amelia Renee Greyrose. Of course, you probably want a lot more than just my name. Hmm, where should I start?" Norah then grabbed a chair sitting by Erik's desk and sat down. "Well, aren't you gonna sit? This story is going to take awhile," She motioned for him to sit down. He obliged, still too confused to say anything to the strange girl.

"Well, it all started a few months ago," she began. "My best friend Ofelia and I were talking about the possibility of Time Travel. So we started plotting. Ofelia's a real genius, so she did all the technical stuff, and I helped when I wasn't fighting gh- I mean, when I could. I'm really busy," She seemed to look around nervously as she said this.

"It was hard, you know. I mean, how can it be easy when you have to break curfew and sneak to the hardware store to get supplies? And all of that math, ugh. It was horrible!" She looked at Erik happily, and when she saw that he was paying attention, she continued.

"Anyways, finally, after a year of working, it was complete. Ofelia and I had built the Time Machine in her basement. I told her that I wanted to try it out first, and she agreed. I told her that I wanted to see if you really existed, so we went to Google and looked up the time period where you lived. So, then, we typed in the coordinates, I stepped in, and here I am!!" She grinned, and looked at Erik for a response. Erik stared at her for a few seconds, and she waited patiently.

"Well, mademoiselle, that is a very interesting story, and I have come to the conclusion that I must be dreaming. So, I bid you good day, and ask you to kindly leave so this dream can end." Erik stood as he said this. He began to leave the room when Norah stood up and grabbed his shoulder.

"Erik, I know this seems strange, but it's true! I can prove it to you!" She said, her smile faltering.

"How? This is all a dream, and so I have no idea how you can prove to me that this is real." Erik stated bluntly.

"Hmm," Norah said, and it was obvious that she was thinking of ideas. "How about I tell you something about you that no one else knows? Then will you believe me?" She asked, almost in a pleading manner.

Erik sighed. "Perhaps," he said at last. Maybe she _was_ telling the truth. She seemed honest enough. She then did something that shocked Erik to the core: She began to sing.

_Night time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation.  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses…_

She paused, studying Erik's face. It was blank. His mouth was gaping slightly. _He must be in shock, _she thought. With that, she continued the song that Erik thought only he and Christine knew.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor._

_Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender._

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day._

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light._

_And listen to the Music of the Night. - _"Should I keep going, or is that enough to convince you?" She asked.

All Erik could do was gape. "H-how do you know that song?" he asked finally.

"I know that song because I'm from the future! Millions of people know it in the future! Now do you believe me?" She looked almost desperate.

Erik nodded, still too in shock to think anything coherent. Norah noticed this.

"Hey, Erik, this has probably been a really big shock for you today, so how about we finish this little conversation tomorrow after a good night's sleep?" she didn't wait for an answer, and started guiding him to his room. He didn't resist.

"Uh, Erik? There is the small matter of where _I'm_ gonna sleep." She looked up at him. He seemed to regain coherent thought, and, after thinking a bit, decided that the Louis-Philippe room was the best place for her to stay.

"Oh thank you, Erik! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!" she hugged him around the waist, and ran to the room. Erik, forgetting about the fact that the girl had nothing to sleep in, crawled into his own bed and let sleep overtake him, hoping that he would wake up and realize that this was all just a dream.

Little did Erik know the surprises that awaited him when he awoke.

**_Dun Dun Dun! What's gonna happen? I'll tell you this much: a big secret gets out, thanks to Ofelia! I know my story is pretty slow right now, but it WILL get better, I promise!! Thanks for reading, and please review!!_**

**_:Alice:_**


	3. Secrets Revealed

_**Come on, guys!! Only 2 reviews a chapter?! And over 70 hits?! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Anywhoozle, thanks again to ShadowArcher and FuzzySlipper, AKA my best friend Bella! Keep the reviews coming!!**_

_**-Alice**_

_Secrets Revealed_

"OUCH!! What in the name of--AAAAAHHH!! OH MY GOD!"

That was what Erik woke up to in the morning. Groaning as he got out of bed, he wondered what happened to Norah for her to scream that loudly. He didn't have to wonder for long, for when he stepped out of his room, he received quite a shock.

A girl was on top of Norah, with a wavy black bob of hair, tan skin, dark brown eyes, thin, circular glasses, and an excited expression on her face.__She was holding a bright green suitcase, and a strange blue glowing ball that seemed to be floating just above her hand. She scrambled off Norah, put the case and orb down, (the orb floated aimlessly around the lair,) and hugged the girl with all her strength. After they let go of each other, Norah spoke.

"Ofelia, what are you doing here? I thought you were heading to 2078! Decide to take a detour to Paris?" Norah asked the girl, who was just confirmed to be Ofelia, with a grin on her face. Erik wondered if Norah ever frowned.

"You forgot your stuff, Norah! I couldn't just leave you here empty handed!" As she said this, she reached into the suitcase and pulled out some of Norah's things, such as clothes, toiletries, and a strange metal square device that Erik had never seen before (ipod).

"You've got your laptop in there, a cell phone for emergencies, a flash drive including all of your stories, some current money, I think they're called Francs, and I took the liberty of putting all your books on tape to your ipod. You can thank me later. You've also got other clothes, some of this century's outfits and-" At this point, Ofelia cut off, for she just got a glimpse of Erik standing in the doorway to his room.

"Oh my, oh my, I-is that…E-Erik?!" Ofelia whispered, staring in awe at Erik. Just like Norah, her eyes lingered on the mask. She didn't stop staring until Norah coughed. Ofelia turned to face her best friend.

"What were we talking about? Oh yeah, your stuff," said Ofelia, still in a daze from seeing THE Erik in person.

"Right, just one question…how am I supposed to plug any of this in? Electricity won't be invented for quite some time, you know," said Norah, holding up the ipod and laptop.

"Not a problem! That's what I brought this little baby for," Ofelia replied, and then whistled as loud as she could. Immediately, the bright blue orb that had floated away from the girls came flying back into Ofelia's hand. Upon closer inspection, it looked as if the orb were made of electrical sparks!

"That looks dangerous. Is it gonna hurt me?" asked Norah fearfully, pointing at the ball that rested comfortably in her best friend's palm.

Ofelia only laughed, and said, "Of course not, silly. It's my newest invention. It's like a portable socket for all your electronic devices! Here, hand me the laptop for a sec," said Ofelia, taking the plug that protruded from the laptop. She held the end of the plug to the ball, and, like a magnet, it stuck to the orb, which sparked at the contact. Ofelia let go of the orb, and it floated above the laptop. The computer sprang to life, and flashed the words, "New Programs," on the screen.

"New programs? What did you install?" Asked Norah curiously, looking intently at the computer.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that! This is a ghost tracking system that I installed a few days ago. It shows if there's a ghost in your city, whatever time period or country you're in," explained Ofelia, typing away on the keyboard. "It's really handy for you, since you have to fight ghosts all the time. It also tracks halfa's, like you, and-" but Ofelia was cut off by Norah dragging a hand across her throat.

This made Erik curious. He wondered what was so important about the word that Ofelia used. He stepped out of the shadows, and turned to the girls

"Mademoiselles, I am extremely confused by the future technology you have here, but I must ask this first. What is a halfa?" He asked with curiosity.

Well, it seemed neither of the girls had the ability to lie to their idol, the Phantom of the Opera himself, so they had no choice but to tell Erik the truth, and hope for the best.

"Uh, well, Erik, this may come as a shock to you, but there are such things as ghosts. No, not in the "Opera Ghost" sense, but, like, spirits, demons, things like that," started Norah, who looked extremely nervous.

"And there are also such things as half-ghosts. Granted, they're extremely rare. There are only about 3 of them on the entire earth!" said Ofelia, who was looking very guilty.

Erik processed this information. Half-ghosts? Could there be such a thing?

"So, you two seem to know a half-ghost, judging by your guilty faces," inquired Erik, looking at Norah, who seemed to be visibly shaking.

"Y-yeah," stuttered Norah at last. "You're looking at one."

With that, Norah stepped away from her luggage, and closed her eyes. Once she did so, two bright silvery-blue rings appeared at her waist, and split in two, going up and down her body. As they passed, she began to transform in front of Erik's eyes. Her spiky black hair became long, straight, and silver, her strange clothes became a silver jumpsuit, with a black belt, boots, and gloves. On her chest was an emblem of a ghostly looking "N". The rings had finished their journey across Norah's body, and as she opened her eyes, instead of the emerald green Erik was expecting, they were a bright, glowing yellow. She looked at Erik, and, with a sly grin on her face, disappeared from sight.

Erik gasped, and looked around, wondering how she could possibly move that fast. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she appeared right next to him. She walked back in front of him, looked up, and began to levitate off the ground. She flew next to Ofelia, who was grinning with delight, and stuck her hand through her head. Ofelia shivered with cold. Next, Norah looked around the lair. She spotted one mirror that Erik must have forgotten to smash. She stuck her arm out, palm facing the mirror, and a yellow beam, the same color as her eyes, shot from her hand and destroyed the mirror, glass shards flying everywhere. Ofelia ducked from a shard, Erik covered himself with his cape, and Norah turned semi-visible, almost a bluish color, and the glass went right through her. Erik was shocked beyond belief.

Finally, disappeared again, flew right in front of Erik's face, inches from it, and whispered,

"Boo."

With that, Erik fainted, completely baffled, confused, and exhausted from the discoveries he had made in the last hour. The last thing he heard before slipping into unconsciousness was a small conversation between Ofelia and Norah.

"Do you think I overdid it?" Norah asked.

"Nah, he's just in shock. Maybe you should slap him!"

"Ofelia!"

And then, everything went black.

_**Ouch, poor guy. Sorry for the 2 day blank between updates, I had a new student orientation at my new high school. I'm a freshman, and school starts Monday, so I might update twice a week…sorry. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	4. Explanations

**Author's Note: **_Wha? Where am I? Oh! Um…hi, people. I'm uh, back, for now. I got sidetracked…a lot. And, yeah, how many months has it been? I, uh…wrote another chapter! So…sorry, for, like, dying on you guys. I'm here now though! Now stop reading my apology and get to the story!_

Chapter 3

It was one of those rare moments, where you wake up before your eyes open. Erik felt the softness of his bed, and this gave him hope that the strange girl and her powers were all a dream. He opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his room, and this gave him just a little more hope. Climbing out of the bed, he walked silently to the door. It was quiet. Opening it, he peeked out to have his hopes come crashing down.

Norah was reading a book, humming a song to herself, unaware of Erik's presence. Ophelia had left about an hour ago, and she was waiting Erik to wake up. She heard a cough, and looked up to see the Phantom himself, standing there and looking confused and disappointed. Closing the book, she stood up and looked at him.

"So," she let the word drag on. "How was your nap?" It took a few moments for him to speak, but when he did, it wasn't about his nap.

"What are you?" he asked. She sighed.

"I'm a half ghost," she answered. "I don't know how it happened; I was just born with it." She waited for Erik to digest that.

"Do you want me to show you? I promise, I won't over-react this time!" she said the last part hastily, for she saw the look of apprehension on Erik's face. He nodded curtly.

"Ok," she said, smiling. "First, I can turn invisible." She held up her hand, and it disappeared from view. Erik jumped. This was impossible.

"No, this isn't impossible," she said, grinning.

"Can you-?"

"Read your mind? No, I could see by the look on your face that you think you're still dreaming."

"I am dreaming, Mademoiselle," Erik said, glaring down at her.

"Oh really? Because I know for a fact that you can't feel pain in a dream," Norah grinned, and her now visible arm stretched out and shot him in the shoulder with a bright yellow ecto blast. He yelled out, clutching it.

" See, Erik? You're not dreaming!" she smiled. Erik lunged for her, but he only grabbed air. He looked at her, and she was semi-visible, but he could still see the grin on her face.

"Intangibility," she said, becoming solid again. " and other than flying and shields, those are the basics!" she still had that huge grin that an insane person would usually wear. Erik only knew one thing, and that was that this girl, whatever she was, had to leave.

He looked at Norah. Norah looked at him. Golden eyes met bright green.

"Get out," Erik said finally. She frowned.

"What?"

"I said leave."

"But, but, but Erik! I'm here to help you!" she cried, walking toward him. He stepped back.

"I'm fine, Miss Greyrose. I don't need any help from a half-ghost from the future!" he looked at her angrily. She didn't even flinch. She walked in front of him, blocking his path.

"Erik, I know you need my help! Please, don't kick me out!" she was pleading now.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO!!" Erik had lost his temper now, and his eyes flashed dangerously. She glared at him. Then she walked toward a wall.

"Fine," she said finally with a voice made of ice. "I guess you don't want to get Christine back." With that, she phased through the wall before she could see Erik's reaction.


End file.
